Don't Mess with the Writer's Side of the Force
by Hikari Nightengale
Summary: The title says it all!


Disclaimer: I dun own Star Wars, Gundam Wing, or any of the Tamora Perice novels. I'm WAY too poor.  
  
Title: Don't Mess with the Writer's Side of the Force  
  
Author: Jedi Padawan Alanna  
  
Summary: The title says it all!  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
*************  
  
Hmmmm..now where could that little Padawan be..*snaps her finger* Obi!  
  
.........  
  
You dare defy me? Get your butt out here now!!!!  
  
..........  
  
Ok then. I'll just have to blow up.hmmmmm..*consults her map of the galaxy* Ord Mantell looks good. gets out her laptop* 'A massive explosion...'  
  
Obi: Wait!!! *walks in*  
  
Where have you been?  
  
Obi: Um...erm..  
  
Well?  
  
Obi: We've had enough.  
  
Excuse me?  
  
Obi: *grits his teeth* Master Qui-Gon and I are sick and tired of succumbing to your every whim! And whenever you write yourself into a fic, I'm your little puppy dog on a short leash!  
  
*laughs slightly* So, you don't want to be in my fics anymore huh?  
  
Obi: That's right.  
  
Well, I'm sorry my little puppy dog, but I cannot allow that.  
  
*Heero and Duo snicker*  
  
Heero: You're in trouble now little Jedi.  
  
Duo: *whispers* The kid's onto something.  
  
Quatre: Don't get any ideas Duo. Our job is just to wait until she needs us.  
  
Duo: What a job description.  
  
Heero: Even I'm not that much of a baka to go against her. Not with the Writer's Side of the Force on her side.  
  
Hush you three!  
  
  
  
*the three falls silent*  
  
Obi: See! You oppress us! You're crazy!  
  
Oh, I'm crazy now? Well, what of Qui-Gon? He has said nothing..  
  
Qui: I'm not in this. I'm no fool.  
  
Obi: Master!  
  
Qui: I am sorry, Padawan. But I will not go against the Writer's Side of the Force.  
  
Obi: Cowards..YOU'RE ALL COWARDS!!!!!!  
  
Obi Obi Obi.. Once again you question my authority..You must really like Master Yoda.  
  
Obi: You threaten me with that all the time but you never actually do it! You're such a liar!  
  
Oh really? *she snaps her fingers and Yoda appears on a bed with a leopard print thong*  
  
Yoda: Hmmmmmm...Get lucky I will. Better than my gimmer stick it will be.  
  
Obi: You..you wouldn't DARE!  
  
Wouldn't I? *snaps her fingers and Obi poofs onto the bed butt nekkid* MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *disappears with a poof*  
  
Obi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoda: Hmmmmmm..Young and strong he is. Have fun I will.  
  
Obi: MASTER!!!! HELP!!!!!  
  
*Heero looks over at Qui*  
  
Heero: How are you going to get him out of this one?  
  
Qui: I'm considering leaving it be.  
  
Duo: That's kinda mean.  
  
Quatre: Very unJedi like.  
  
Qui: What do you suppose I do?  
  
*Heero and Duo smirk and glance at Quatre*  
  
Quatre: No..No you are NOT going to sacrifice me!  
  
Qui: *places his hand on Quatre's shoulder* Think of it as a public service.  
  
*Quatre attempts to get away but to no avail. Heero, Duo, & Qui strip him down, cover him with whipped cream and strawberries and tie him to a bed*  
  
Quatre: Come on guys!!! This isn't fair!  
  
Duo: No where on your gift certificate did it say life was going to be fair.  
  
Quatre: But why me?!  
  
Heero: She has a soft spot for you.  
  
Quatre: She has a soft spot for Qui-Gon too!  
  
Qui: You're younger.  
  
Obi: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yoda: Hmmmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!  
  
Obi: NOOO! GET AWAY YOU LITTLE SITH TROLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Qui: Listen to the poor boy Quatre!  
  
Quatre: .....Alright!  
  
Duo: Heero? Will you do the honors?  
  
Heero: Right. *begins chanting over Quatre* Oh Master of the Writer's Side of the Force. We offer you this sacrifice for your forgiveness.  
  
*appears with a poof* What sacrifice for what purpose?  
  
Qui: We beg forgiveness on behalf of my young padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi.  
  
And this is the sacrifice?  
  
Heero: Yes Master.  
  
*smirks and dips her fingers in the whipped cream and licking them clean* OK. I guess I'll let him go. *snaps her fingers & Yoda and the bed disappear with a poof* There. Now care for your padawan, Qui-Gon.  
  
Qui: *nods and takes Obi back to their rooms*  
  
Now, normally I'd enjoy this...sacrifice *licks her lips* thoroughly, but I haven't the time. I need to go in search of the characters form the Tamora Perice novels. I got one hell of a plot bunny for a SW/Tamora Peirce crossover. And I still have to work on the Alanna Jinn saga so I'll be busy. Stay out of trouble. *poofs out*  
  
Heero: It'd be a shame for all these strawberries and whipped cream to go to waste.  
  
Duo: Yes it would.. *eeeeevil smirk*  
  
Quatre: I'll call Trowa..  
  
*************  
  
Mwuhahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Just a bit of insanity shining through! 


End file.
